The White Demon - Adopted
by nightofsnow17
Summary: A new creature appears around Hogwarts, and it seems to be watching Harry. Curious, Harry starts to investigate the being. Will he discover what the creature was before it decides what to do with him? ON HIATUS for the near future.
1. Chapter 1

So here is the first chapter to The White Demon, which I have adopted from Maverick14. I am very excited to be working on this. I hope you enjoy.

For the first five chapters, it will be the original chapters written by Maverick, though some details will be added and some things taken out, but nothing major. After that, it'll be just what I can think of.

All chapters will be released every Wednesday

I do not own either D. Gray Man, that belongs to Hoshino Katsura, and Harry Potter, which belongs to J. K. Rowling.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1: What is That Thing?

Harry exited the train, looking up at the familiar castle of Hogwarts happily. He was glad to be away from the craziness that had occurred at the Quidditch World Cup. Luckily, he and his friends had gotten away without being harmed, but the appearance of the Death Eaters had shaken up everyone. Students were still talking about it as they approached the castle.

Starting to walk forward, Harry stops when he catches a glimpse of something. Staring at the carriages, he spots a figure in white standing at the front of them. Black pits stared back at the boy-who-lived from slits in a silver mask where the creature's face should be, the entire figure covered in some sort of white fabric that flowed around the figure.

Just as suddenly as he'd seen it, the creature was gone. Harry looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the strange creature, but no one was looking his way. He must have been the only one.

He decided to forget about the creature, he didn't want any more weird looks than he's already gotten over the past year. He would ask Dumbledore about it later.

DGMHP-DGMHP-DGMHP-DGMHP

The only strange thing that happens over the rest of the day was Dumbledore's introduction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody. The man was very odd-looking for an Auror, as Ron apparently recognized him, with his scraggly hair and false eye. Harry wonders if he should ask the new Professor about the creature he had seen. Or Hagrid then? If it was some sort of magical creature. He didn't know what to do.

He knocked on Dumbledore's office door after dinner, hearing soft conversation inside, and entered when he was given permission. There was a flash of white by the open window as he entered, then silence. Harry stared at the Headmaster in confusion. There was no one else in the room, so who had he been talking to? The portraits of the previous Headmasters looked nervously among each other. They appeared scared of something, but what?

"Who were you talking to, Headmaster?" He asked, attempting to have his inquiry be a polite question.

"Hmm?" As if Dumbledore hadn't noticed the boy, he looked up, startled, before doing a quick sweep of the room. He sighed after seeing that nothing was out of place. "Oh, just myself, Harry. I was thinking about having someone watch over the school. Just in case."

"Someone watch the school? Like a guard?"

Dumbledore nods, "Yes, like a guard. They will observe from afar, of course. We wouldn't want them to get involved with the students when they need to watch everyone. I will have them keep an eye on all of the students. I don't want anything to happen."

Harry was confused, before he remembered what he had come to see the Headmaster for in the first place, "Headmaster, I saw a strange creature earlier today, by the carriages."

The Headmaster suddenly looked very interested. "A creature? What was it?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it before. It was around the size of a man and completely white, except for its black eyes and a silver mask."

Dumbledore just looks amused. "Ah, I see. I don't really know exactly what it is. Why don't you bring it up during Defense Against the Dark Arts later? Or ask Hagrid about it. Either of them might have a better idea than me."

Harry thanked the man and left, still feeling like the Headmaster wasn't telling him something. But then, Dumbledore always seemed like that; keeping secrets unless someone really needed to know. Harry grumbling about the fact until he ran into Hermione.

"Harry, what are you doing? We have class now! We don't want to be late on the first day!" She dragged him off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Ron following his friends a bit behind.

DGMHP-DGMHP-DGMHP-DGMHP

The class was interesting. No one could say they particularly liked Moody after he had used all three Unforgivable Curses on an innocent creature, but he was interesting nonetheless. Nearing the end of class, Harry raises his hand.

"Sir, what kind of creature is entirely white? I saw something strange this morning near the carriages, but it disappeared before I could get a closer look."

Moody looked at him, startled. "A white creature? Was it completely white?"

The man had a serious look on his face, so Harry was completely honest, "No, sir,it looked like it was wearing a silver mask."

This seemed to upset the man and he started to pace around the front of the room, muttering to himself.

"What is it, Professor?" Hermione, the only student brave enough, asked the man loudly to get his attention.

He looked up at her, as if surprised that she had even asked. "Open your books to page 514."

The room was silent, the only sound being of pages turning. Harry looked down at the assigned page and was shocked. On it, was an image very similar to the figure he had seen earlier. The entire creature was covered with some sort of spiked and tattered white cloth, only the black holes for eyes were visible within the slits in the silver half mask it was wearing. The mask was an interesting thing, and Harry looked closer at it. He hadn't been able to see the detailing of it earlier as the figure had vanished. It seemed to be made out of a single piece of silver, a crown carved into the nose with opposing detailing around the eyes. The right eye had lines carved into it, much like the crown, while the left had black swirls moving in towards the eye. It seemed very delicate on the creature's head, the face hidden by the cloth.

"The creature Mr. Potter saw was most likely the White Demon, a rare creature. It is the only one of its kind and only very recently was sighted and put into the textbooks. It is very dangerous. The Ministry has reported that it is almost completely immune to magic. Several Aurors happened upon it and few of their spells worked against it. We do not know what exactly it is or what it wants as it has been spotted all over the magical world. Do not approach it if you see it. Those that have gotten close to it have almost all disappeared. It is assumed that the Demon killed them. You do not stand a chance if Aurors cannot risk facing it." Moody's face was completely stiff, so serious that it was scary.

A flash of white in his peripheral vision made Harry turn his head, looking out the window of the classroom and into the courtyard. He turns slowly at first, waving a hand to his friends so they'd look out the window. He stopped in sudden fright as his eyes focused on the two figures standing in front of the school. The first was Dumbledore, looking mildly worried and speaking rapidly to his companion. The other person, if one could call a white, human-shaped mass a person, was the White Demon. All it was doing was looking straight at Dumbledore and moving occasionally, appearing to be responding to Dumbledore.

Mad-Eye shouts out in alarm and begins to limp out of the classroom, heading for the door. Harry and his friends stayed at the window, so they were watching as the White Demon seemed to fade into nothing as Moody exited the building. Dumbledore turned to the man, smiling gently, as if he had not just been talking to a creature on the Ministry's list of dangerous creatures. Dumbledore looked confused as the ex-Auror asked him what he had been doing, answering only with "speaking with the new guardian of the school" before walking away, leaving Mad-Eye Moody staring after him in shock.

There is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please leave a review, and follow/favorite if you would want to show your support or be ready for any future chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Right on time for this chapter! I hope that you enjoy this one, I feel it is rather short, but have fun reading it.

I do not own either D. Gray Man or Harry Potter, they belong to Katsura Hoshino and J. K. Rowling respectively.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 2: The Black Sword

"Harry! Harry, look! Look what I've found!" Hermione comes racing towards her friend who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron. She was holding the newest version of the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook in her arms, a ribbon marking her place in the large book. She dropped the book on the table with a thud and opened it. She pointed out a picture to Harry insistently. "Look at this. I found it after Moody told us about the White Demon. It seems like it's another creature on the danger list. Apparently, this one has been seen even less than the White Demon. The book says it has always been seen in places after the White Demon appeared, but it is never seen for long. They don't even have a good picture of it!"

Harry stared at the picture of the creature his friend was ranting on about. The caption simply stated 'Black Sword' underneath the picture. The thing in the picture was very strange, from what he could make out from the blurry picture. A dark shape seemed to be moving quickly in the photograph. It seemed to be human-shaped from its posture. The face was completely hidden under long, blue-black hair that covered its whole head to its waist, and the rest of the body was covered in tattered black cloth, rather like a human. But why would a creature wear clothes? He wondered aloud as to why 'sword' was in its name, and Hermione pointed out the long, sharp blade in the monster's right hand.

The creature reminded him a lot of the White Demon, even though they look very different. He couldn't help but feel like the two were similar somehow.

Harry got up from the table to take a walk down to Hagrid's, Ron and Hermione following him. After the first knock on the hut's door, Hagrid came out of his small home and joined the three on some rocks nearby.

"So, whot's goin' on today, Harry?" The half-giant asked, looking between the three curiously.

"I think I saw the White Demon on the first day of school. Do you know anything about it?" Harry looked up at the man as surprise flashed across his face.

"How do ya know about that?" His expression was guarded, but there was fear in his eyes.

Hermione looked at the man curiously. "Harry asked Professor Moody about it during class. He said it was a dangerous creature that was only recognized by the Ministry recently."

Hagrid nods. "Aye, that it is. Haven't got a good look at it myself, but I figure if it can take out a few Aurors, it can't be a friendly beast."

Ron suddenly grabs Harry's shoulder, staring into the Forbidden Forest with fear in his eyes. The other three turned to see what the redhead was looking at and stopped.

No one breathed as white creature that they now knew as the White Demon regarded them silently from halfway up on of the huge, dark trees that made up the Forest. Black, burning pits focused on the four as the creature looked at them, tilting its head to one side. Its eyes seemed to narrow from under the mask, and it let out a growl from its hidden mouth. The growl was not very loud, but it was savage, with a strange, almost melodious quality to it. It rose to its full height, snorted once before leaping into the Forest, vanishing immediately.

The four friends had to recall how to breath after the monster left, Harry noticing that he was actually sweating and he looked to see how his friends had reacted. Hermione was shaking, Ron was pale and looked like he wouldn't be speaking for a while, and Hagrid looked surprised, as if he hadn't expected to get out of the encounter alive. Considering the monster's reputation, Harry couldn't blame him.

Hagrid cleared his throat nervously, "I think you all'd best be off then. Not safe for you here. I think I'll have a talk with Dumbledore later." He nodded toward the castle. The three nodded and walked back to the castle, glancing around for anymore signs of the Demon.

They got back to the castle without incident and filed into the Great Hall with the rest of the students for dinner. When Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament that October and two other schools would be arriving on Halloween. Harry looked at his friends, both joy and terror on their faces. How would the other schools react to having a dangerous creature nearby? This will not end well…

DGMHP-DGMHP-DGMHP-DGMHP

Dumbledore was slightly nervous as to what the new guardian of the school do when the other schools arrived. He looked around him for any signs of it and finally spotted it, perched on the highest roof overlooking the courtyard where most of the school's students stood, waiting for the guests to arrive.

He still was not quite sure on how he'd managed to converse with the had simply talked to it from a reasonable distance and had simply come right out with his request. The beast had not made a sound or move for a while. It had suddenly swung its head around, fixing the Headmaster with the empty holes for eyes as if judging him. It had just nodded once before leaping into a huge tree bordering the Forbidden Forest, which was were Dumbledore had approached the beast, and vanished into the foliage.

The creature made no move when Beauxbatons arrived, staying so still Dumbledore thought it had fallen asleep, save for the feeling that he was constantly being watched. The horses hitched to the carriage the students arrived in however; snorting and stomping their feet nervously, glancing around them with wide eyes. The Demon made no move towards the huge horses, which did not seem to calm the tamed animals in any way. He did hear the beast snarl when Igor Karkaroff made his way to greet his fellow Headmaster after exiting the ship that the Durmstrang students had arrived in from the lake. Dumbledore tried to wipe the worry from his face and welcomed his old friend fervently. He snuck a glance at the Demon as the three schools entered the castle, but the beast was already gone.

DGMHP-DGMHP-DGMHP-DGMHP

A dark shape sat atop the highest tree in the Forbidden Forest, facing the castle. Its dark, blue eyes fixed on the place where the white creature had been. Black cloth rustled as the beast shifted, long hair swept aside momentarily as it leapt deeper into the woods. Lips pulled back as a snarl erupted from the creature's throat. It was here. Finally, it had caught up with the White Demon. No more tailing. All it had to do now was wait. Its instincts told that it would not be long. Dark eyes narrowed into slits. No, it would not be long at all.

Again I hope you enjoyed, I do upload this stories' chapters every Wednesday, while my other story is always on Tuesdays. Please review, I like hearing what people think. Favorite and follow if you really enjoy the story.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to White Walker for reviewing, and I will give you a little hint to your last question in your review on the bottom part of the story.

I do not own Harry Potter or D. Gray Man, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Hoshino Katsura.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 3: The Start of the Tournament

The three schools sat in the Great Hall for dinner, an air of anticipation swirling around the room.

Dumbledore stood and began his speech of welcome to the guest schools. He then introduced the start of the Triwizard Tournament as the Goblet of Fire was brought out. He then announced the introduction of an age line, a way to prevent students under seventeen from entering into the dangerous Tournament.

As the complaints against the age line broke out, there was a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass. The Hall was silenced, and everyone could hear the soft sounds of fallen glass along with the soft thuds of footsteps coming from the hallway. The steps got louder as whatever it was approached. A shadow crosses the doorway as the White Demon came into view. The white creature crouched by one of the great doors, black eyes searching around the tables, until they stopped on Karkaroff.

Harry glances at the other Headmaster for a moment, tearing his gaze away from the creature. The man looked terrified as those soulless black pits burning into his dark eyes as a snarl erupts from its throat. Karkaroff leant back, as if to avoid the monster's stare and it took a step forward, back arching as it began to rise when it froze. There was a shout of alarm from outside the hall and the creature moved about, instantly changing its direction and racing away from the hall, toward the sound. There was another louder shout, and the sound of something soft falling to the ground.

No one moves for several seconds. When Dumbledore rises from his chair to see what had distracted the creature. This seemed to break the spell, and others began to leave their seats and follow the oldest Headmaster out of the hall.

Mr. Filch was lying flat on the floor, appearing to be dazed. Dumbledore goes over to help Mr. Filch to his feet, checking him for any wounds. The man stood slightly unsteadily, holding the back of his head. "Are you alright, Argus?" Dumbledore was now worried. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to have the creature on school grounds without telling anyone else.

The groundskeeper patted down his pants, nodding to the Headmaster. "I'm alright, Headmaster. Thing just gave me a fright. Ran right through me and knocked me to the ground, is all."

Dumbledore sighs in relief. It would have been harder to explain the Demon's presence at the school if it had seriously harmed someone. He glanced back at the head table and saw the looks on both of the other Headmasters' faces. This wasn't going to be easy…

DGMHP-DGMHP-DGMHP-DGMHP

Dumbledore sat with Maxime and Karkaroff in his office, the window and the wall that had been destroyed by the Demon had been repaired. He sighed mentally as Karkaroff cleared his throat. "Dumbledore, vhat vas that thing? I have never seen anything like it. Vhat vas it doing in the school?"

Madame Maxime nodded in agreement. "Yes, Dumblydore. I 'ave never seen such a t'ing before."

Dumbledore sighs. "It is called the White Demon. It was just put in the textbooks recently. It has been spotted around the castle a few times already, but I do not know what it is doing here. I doubt we would be able to get rid of it, so it would be best to be cautious and try to avoid it as much as possible."

The other Headmasters stare at him in shock. "We can't get rid of it? Does the ministry know about it? How can ve not get rid of a single monster? Ve are Vizards!" Karkaroff stated.

Dumbledore shook his head. "The Ministry were the ones who found it and put it in the books. It is apparently immune to magic and took out several Aurors when they sent a group to try and remove it from a city."

Karkaroff stares at him, now understanding more as to why he had felt such terror when he was in the gaze of the creature.

Madame Maxime also stood shocked, more about the fact that there was such a dangerous being. "Aurors can't 'andle it? Are there any more of zem? Do you know where zey came from?"

Dumbledore turns to the Headmistress. "It apparently escaped from the Aurors after knocking most of the group unconscious. There appears to be only one in the world. The same one has been spotted in places around the world, only for a few moments at a time. The Ministry still doesn't know much about it. No one has been able to study it. The White Demon is only mildly, more familiar than the other addition to the dangerous creatures' list."

"There is another creature that was added to the danger list? What is the other?" Karkaroff seemed very interested in these two new, deadly beasts.

"The other is called the Black Sword. It has been seen even less than the Demon, but it always seems to appear in places where the White Demon had just left. I think, perhaps, the Black Sword might be following the Demon for some reason. The Black Demon always flees when it is seen, which is why there are no clear pictures of it. It does seem to be immune to magic, as well as being impossibly fast. Both creatures seem to have very sensitive instincts and can't be snuck up on." Dumbledore told his colleagues honestly, folding his hands in front of him. He truly did not know what he was going to do with the creature hanging around the school. It would be even worse if the other showed up. The Demon had been in the same place long enough, it might be possible.

He could tell from the other Headmasters' expressions that they were having the same thoughts.

"We will 'ave to be more careful zen. We now cannot cancel the tournament, it 'as already begun. We will be cautious and 'ope it does not appear again." Madam Maxime sighs as she got out of her chair. "I will see you tomorrow, Dumblydore. Igor. Good night."

After she left the room, Dumbledore turns to Karkaroff, who looked deep in thought but it didn't seem to be a pleasant one, as he had a wicked look in his eyes. "How immune to magic are these creatures, Albus?"

Dumbledore sighs, knowing that the man would ask such a question. The creatures were much to powerful to pass up as possible pawns. "Much too immune for anyone to handle, I doubt that even the most skilled and powerful wizard would stand a chance against one of them, much less both. They appear to be fast enough to attack before a wizard would be able to cast one spell, making them even stronger. I doubt they would ever be caught or tamed, much less controlled. They seem to be very smart beings and they are armed with their instincts. They are to strong to be handled, Igor."

Karkaroff listens to his warning, nodding mutely, but Dumbledore could still see the spark in his eyes. He was not going to give up easily, making Dumbledore smile grimly. "I do not think that the Demon liked you very much, Igor. It looked rather interested in you in the Hall, I do not think that is a good thing. You might want to rethink your plan, if you still intend to attempt it."

Karkaroff pales slightly, before he rose and exited Dumbledore's office. Nodding a farewell to his old friend.

Dumbledore sighs as he leant back in his chair, hoping that Karkaroff wouldn't get himself hurt. He really didn't believe that the man was prepared to take on one of the monsters that were on the Ministry's dangerous creatures list. Well, there wasn't anything more he could do. He would just try and keep his students safe. He really has no idea what the beast would do, and that made him nervous. Unpredictable things are the hardest to plan for. This was going to be an interesting few months.

DGMHP-DGMHP-DGMHP-DGMHP

The Black Sword perched in one of the trees in the Forbidden Forest, hidden from the outside but with a clear view of the castle. It had heard the commotion caused by the White Demon. It could smell the beast, it had yet to leave the area. It would no by now that the Sword was nearby, yet it remained for some reason. The Sword could not tell what that reason was, but it did not matter. It had finally caught up to it. All it had to do now was wait for the right moment. It did not want to reveal itself to the humans. They were to noise for its tastes, but it would do something if if the Demon turned on them instead of just observing. Yes, it would wait. It had taken too long in tracking the being, its search was finally over.

It wouldn't escape again.

White Walker, here is your answer toward your last question: Allen's not friendly, at least not right now. He is dangerous to be around.

I would like to inform everyone that I have a poll up for my Halloween special. Pretty much just the plot idea behind it.

Please review, favorite, or follow if you want. I do enjoy hearing what people think.


	4. Chapter 4

This next weekend, I will be going to a local convention for the weekend. (If anyone knows which one I'm talking about, you can PM me if you want to meet up with you there.)

Once again I will say that I have a poll up on my profile (only accessible by going on laptop/tablet mode if you have a phone). The poll is mainly for deciding on what my Halloween special plot will be on. The deadline for this is to be late Sunday, October 28, 2018.

I do not own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. Both of these works of art belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 4: The First Task's Attack

The Black Sword perched atop one of the castle towers where it had a clear view of the humans in the ring-shaped building, where they were being especially noisy. It could tell something was going to happen soon. It had sensed the white creature, but had yet to act. There were too many humans nearby. It didn't want to deal with humans. It could always kill them. No, killing is bad. It knew that. Killing humans makes the humans hunt. Hunting is bad. It's annoying. Hunting makes it hard to hunt for food. Yes, no killing humans. Take the Demon and run. Good plan.

The creature's dark blue eyes narrowed into slits as the black-haired human shot past it on a large stick. The dragon ignored the other creature, its full attention being on the threat to its young. The Sword's attention remained on the coliseum, while sensing where the dragon and human were. It didn't need to watch. The Black Sword tensed when the boy landed in the center of the building, a golden egg now in his hand. A flash of white was the Sword's only warning and it shot toward the building, growling menacingly. It would have to deal with humans after all.

How annoying.

TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD

Harry heard a low growl from behind him, but was jerked to the side before he could fully register the sound. He looked up from where he had been thrown to see a dark shape standing over him, facing toward the white being that was known as the White Demon. The dark shape brought its right arm forward, revealing a thin, black blade that it brandished at the other. The entire audience was silent as the Black Sword faced the White Demon, neither moving a muscle. The Demon took a single step towards Harry, and that was all it took.

The Black Sword shot towards the other being, its sword moving too fast to see. The White Demon leapt back, snarling deep in its throat, its left arm coming out from under the white cloth, revealing a black limb with fingers like scalpels. It rushed the Black Sword, and the Sword returned the favor.

The audience watched, stunned as the two, dangerous creatures swung at each other with their sharp weapons and raced around the coliseum floor at inhuman speeds. The Black Sword managed to pin the White Demon to the dirt floor, growling down at the Demon while the other snarled up at the Sword. Striking quickly at the Demon's neck with its free hand, the Black Sword knocked the Demon out cold. Heaving the smaller creature over its shoulder, the Sword placed its sword in a sheath that was hidden under the dark clothing. With its hand now free, the dark creature pushed back its long, bluish-black hair, revealing its face.

As many gasps echoed throughout the coliseum, the Black Sword quickly surveyed the crowd before its gaze settled on Dumbledore, nodding to him once before easily leaping over one of the coliseum walls and heading into the Dark Forest. After the Black Sword had left, the crowds began whispering about how the dangerous creature, known to few as the Black Sword, had the face of a handsome young Asian man.

TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD

Dumbledore stared after the two creatures, not sure what to think. The creature he had thought was wild yet controlled had attempted to attack one of his students, only to be stopped by the other new addition to the Ministry's dangerous creatures' list. Adding to the fact that the Black Sword appeared to be a man, Dumbledore decided that he would have to look into this.

TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD

The Black Sword set the Demon onto the grass in a clearing that it had stopped in, a fair distance into the Forbidden Forest that it would not need to worry about any humans interrupting them. It rolled the Demon over so that it was on its back and stripped off the thick, white cloth that covered the Demon's body, revealing a set of tattered pants and jacket underneath. It then removed the silver mask that covered the creature's face, gazing at the young face underneath. The soft face only marred by an angry, red scar going over most of the left side of the creature's face. As the Sword looked at the other, the Demon's left eye twitched as it began to regain consciousness, silver eyes fluttered open and stared at the Black Sword with recognition covering its face.

"K-Kanda?" The smaller being inquired, its voice slightly rough from the lack of use.

The Black Sword stared down at the paled-faced being with a scowl. "You've caused a lot of problems for me, Moyashi."

I don't have much to state, though I will restate that I have a poll open for my Halloween special, please vote on it, and the deadline for that is late Sunday, October 28, 2018.

And this reply is for the guest user who posted their review on October 14, I'm considering it. I'm on the fence about making it a pairing at all or not.

Please review if you wish, I like responses to the stories. Favorite and follow if you want to stay updated on the story.


	5. Chapter 5

And this is the last chapter that will be edited. From here on out, it's just going to be my idea. I've already got ideas on how I want the rest of the story to pan out, but I won't tell. You'll all have to wait until the next chapter comes out.

I do not own Harry Potter or D. Gray Man, both of those belong to J. K. Rowling and Katsura Hoshino respectively. I adopted the story itself from Maverick14, but from chapter 6 onward, it will be my ideas for the plot.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 5: Names of the Dead

Dumbledore walked into an empty clearing in the Forbidden Forest, stopping as soon as he entered. The man who was the Black Sword was leaning against a tree, talking quietly with a pale, young man in tattered black and white clothes. It wasn't until he saw the silver mask pushed up onto the younger man's head that Dumbledore realized that he was the White Demon.

The man known as the Sword stopped speaking, and the pair thought to be beasts turned to the Hogwarts headmaster, who took the opportunity to take a closer look at the two. The Black Sword was an Asian man, most likely Japanese, with a harsh face with sharp cheekbones and slanted, dark-blue eyes now narrowed in distrust. He looked slightly older than the man who was the White Demon, although both appeared to only be in their twenties.

The Demon was very pale, his smooth, porcelain face marred by a red scar going over his cheek and through his left eye, disappearing under impossibly white hair. The Demon's hair appeared to be as white as Dumbledore's, but seemed to be brighter, more luminous, as it fell around the man's face. The Demon's silver eyes were also narrowed, as they stared at Dumbledore, nearly as sharply as the Sword's. There was a slight amount of recognition in the Demon's eyes and he was less tense than his companion, who appeared to be ready to run at the slightest hint of aggression from Dumbledore. Seeing his companion, the pale man grabbed the Sword's tattered black sleeve and they stared silently at each other for a moment before the latter sat, still out of Dumbledore's reach.

TWD-TWD-TWD

Kanda glanced at Allen from the corner of his eye, still not willing to let either of them be close to any kind of human. He didn't trust them. Living in complete isolation for a long time would do that to a person.

Ever since the war so many years ago, he had been tracking Allen. It was sometimes easy, when the pale ex-Exorcist was more in control of himself and less wary of his surroundings, but there were times when Kanda lost track of him for months, even years, at a time, and only found him when he heard of a commotion caused between the man and other humans.

Humans were too interested in what they didn't know, wizards especially, and they didn't know Allen or Kanda. Both men had reverted to their instinctual habits, living in the wild and uninhabited areas of the world to avoid contact with humans that wanted to study them. That's what Kanda did anyway, he had no idea what the reasons were behind Allen's actions.

He glanced at the bearded old man who stood several feet away, seemingly aware of the effects that his presence had on the two men.

TWD-TWD-TWD

Dumbledore cleared his throat, more than a little uncomfortable with being on the receiving end of the two intense stares. "So, may I know the identities of the man who is supposed to protect my school, and the one who saved one of my students from that protector?" The pale man flushed with shame, while the dark man simply kept on staring at Dumbledore silently.

The pale man cleared his throat noisily and worked his jaw a bit before answering. "The Ministry calls me the White Demon, but I used to go by Allen Walker." He pointed to his companion with a nervous glance. "He's called the Black Sword and his name was Yu Kanda, but he was simply known as Kanda."

Dumbledore glanced between the two, storing the names so he could remember them later. "And may I ask you, "directing his question to Allen, "why did you try to attack one of my students, when I thought you were going to protect the students and staff of the school and visiting schools?"

Allen's blush got darker and Kanda scoffed, clearing his throat before practically growling a response. "It's because he can't control himself at times. It's like mood swings, but more like his rational mind is completely shut off and his instincts take over, to the point where he'll attack anything he perceives as a threat. He probably sensed something dark in the brat, something dormant but enough to make this one aggressive. He's usually fine, but it is unpredictableand he can't control it. A past experience made his mind unstable, so he's unpredictable when he gets like that." Allen looked down at the dirt floor of the clearing in shame and Kanda looked away, still keeping an eye on the old man and the Moyashi.

TWD-TWD-TWD

Kanda could see that the old man was expecting for him to go into more detail, but he wasn't going to tell this stranger about the Holy War that had ended with the death of the Earl by Allen's hands, and the destruction of the Noah genes. The destruction of his Noah had driven Allen over the edge; it had fused with Allen's psyche and had taken the rational part of his mind with it when it was destroyed. After the war, Allen had fled, his instincts and his intact Innocence as his only weapons. Strangely enough, only Allen's and Kanda's Innocences were left functional, all the others had turned to dust, their purpose fulfilled. Kanda didn't know why Mugen continued to work, but was silently glad that he hadn't lost his precious possession. It had proven useful against the various magical creatures around the world and, on the odd case, against wizards.

TWD-TWD-TWD

Dumbledore looked between Allen and Kanda, noticing the thoughtful look on the dark-haired man's face as he stared at a point just over Dumbledore's lifted his head and offered Dumbledore an apologetic look, pain evident in his eyes. Dumbledore asked the boy. "So what do you intend to do?"

He was hesitant to ask, not sure if Allen remembered his promise to protect the school for the year.

TWD-TWD-TWD

Kanda simply let out a noise and scowled at Allen, who easily detected the irritation on the other's face. " I figure the Moyashi promised you something?" At Dumbledore's nod, Kanda's frown deepened and he let out an exasperated sigh. "I might as well stay. If he goes out of control again, you wizards won't be able to stop him. You'd probably like to avoid having people get killed and he is completely capable of murder in that state. He doesn't discriminate when his mind goes out the window."

Allen flinched at his comrade's words, and Kanda knew why; Allen _had_ killed before when he was unaware of himself and his surroundings, it was how Kanda had managed to get back on his trail after losing it for weeks. He looked at Dumbledore and saw that the man was pale; of course he wanted to avoid deaths.

TWD-TWD-TWD

Dumbledore became more nervous and shaken as he learned more about the man he had asked to protect the school. It appeared that the school was in more danger from its protector himself. At least the other, Kanda, was going to stay with him. That thought made him a bit more comfortable but that still raised questions.

"Where are you going to stay? I do not think it will be easy to house you in the castle, but I'm afraid there is no other place for you to live."

TWD-TWD-TWD

Kanda quickly put Dumbledore's words down. "We'll live outside, as we have for years. It isn't anything new to us. We're used to it."

It slightly annoyed Kanda that he had to do all the talking, but Allen wasn't in good enough condition to speak for long. He glanced at the pale man, whose appearance was deceiving in many ways; his eyes were now bloodshot and he looked as if he was going to pass out at any moment. The changes in his psyche were taxing on Allen and took most of his strength. It normally took days for him to recover.

He glanced around the clearing they were standing in; it was a good size, not too big, and the trees surrounding it were close enough together to provide some protection from both winds and beasts that may come prowling at night. He glanced up and noticed that the trees offered good shade that would likely keep out the snow and rain.

"We will stay here." His voice was firm and unyielding, showing that he wasn't going to budge from his decision, and since Allen remained silent he would do as Kanda did, as he wasn't offering any other ideas. Taking one last hard look at Dumbledore, Kanda crouches down quickly and picks up Allen, who didn't make a sound. Pivoting on his heel, he stalked over to one of the trees where his belongings were, his dismissal as clear as day.

This one was a bit odd to write, mainly because of the ever shifting viewpoint between Kanda, Allen, and Dumbledore. But it worked out in the end. As far as everything else, I took out parts that felt like rambling and added some other words where it was needed.

Please review, I like getting feedback on this. Follow and favorite if you want to stay updated on both this work and my other one.


	6. Chapter 6

Like I said, I'm back. And here is the first chapter that was not written by the original owner of this story. That's right! From here on out it's all me.

I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray Man, both belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 6: Who are they?

Dumbledore sat at the head of the Great Hall, considering what he would say about the latest development. After introducing one creature-turned-protector to the student body didn't end well, what would happen if he introduced two? This was going to be difficult.

Standing up, Dumbledore waves a hand, silencing the students that were present. "I would like to inform everyone that we have another protector to add to the first one. This one will be able to not only defend us, but also help the other protector in case he loses control." 'Again…' Thankfully, he didn't say that aloud. 'Moving on then.' "On a different note, I would like to inform all Hogwarts students that a meeting with their Heads of Houses is mandatory for all students fourth year and up. The scheduling for each of these meeting are posted on the notice board in your common rooms. That will be all."

Seeing a small flash of white, Dumbledore glances up subtlety at the door frame. Seeing the two figures, he makes no move to acknowledge them.

Balancing precariously over the door, both the White Demon and the Black Sword stand side by side, watching the students enter, eat their fill, gossip among their friends, and exit. Sadly to both of them, none of the students seemed to have the sense to look up.

Except two.

TWD-TWD-TWD 

Harry glanced toward the top of the door, watching the two cloaked figures at the top. Looking over at Hermione, he notes that Hermione had also seen the two. As for Ron…

"Hey, Harry. Pass the bacon."

Unsurprisingly, he is only focused on food. Rolling his eyes at his friend's antics, he does as asked (demanded). Looking at the two on the door again, he looks back to Hermione.

"I wonder what they're doing here."

Hermione looks to Harry, understanding his statement. "I'm sure that they both know what they're doing, and if anything Dumbledore knows how to handle them."

Harry laughed darkly, "Yeah, and he definitely knew how to handle the Demon when it attacked me during the First Task. I'd rather go against the dragon again than get close to the Demon's bad side."

Ron perks up at this, interrupting their conversation. "What are you guys talking about?"

Hermione looked at their friend, stupefied by his obliviousness. "We're talking about the White Demon and the Black Sword that are standing on the top of the door."

Finally, looking in their direction, Ron shouted. "What the bloody hell are those two things doing here?"

Stopped by the sudden shout, everyone looks at Ron. And when he points toward the door, they all stop in stunned silence.

TWD-TWD-TWD

Allen looked down on the now silent students, his eyes look to Kanda. A silent question in his gaze that was quickly answered by a nod of the other's head.

With a quick glance at the other, they jump down simultaneously into the room. Standing up but not moving, they look around at the students, who were now backing away from the two.

At this time, Dumbledore decides to step in. "These two men, Mr. Weasley, are the protectors of this school and the Tournament while it is in session. As you know, they are known as the White Demon and the Black Sword. But their actual names, and the ones they will be going by while they're here, are Allen Walker and Yu Kanda. Please treat them with the respect they deserve."

As their names were said, Allen pulled off his mask and Kanda pulls back his hood, both of them revealing their faces. At the sight, most all of the girls start whispering among each other, including Hermione.

Gesturing to the two, Dumbledore begins again after the two stand on either side of him. "Now, Mr. Walker and Mr. Kanda are here to protect us. Best not to upset either of them. Everyone is dismissed."

TWD-TWD-TWD

During their first weekend after the incident, Harry found himself and Hermione sitting in the library, working on the small amount of homework they now had. Ron, on the other hand, was in the Courtyard, playing Exploding Snap with Finnigan. Unbeknownst to the two in the library and the one in the courtyard, both were going to get visitors

TWD-TWD-TWD

Not knowing what to write on his foot-long essay for charms, Harry was staring off into space while Hermione was bent down over her eighteen inch essay for ancient runes. Thinking of other topics, Harry's mind drifted to McGonagall's announcement of the Yule Ball and his mandatory need to attend. Neither of them were expecting someone to sneak up behind them.

"Hello, you two."

Jumping a foot off their seats, they both spin around to find the White Demon, or Allen Walker, standing behind them. Smiling at the two teens, he holds out a hand. "It is nice to meet you both. My name is Allen Walker, but you already knew that."

Being the first to shake the man's hand, Hermione immediately begins her interrogation. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Walker. If it's okay, I would like to ask you a few questions about your abilities and the like."

Keeping his smile in place, Mr. Walker simply responds. "I am sure I can answer your questions, but at a later date. I will warn you against asking any questions of Kanda. He is a rather private person."

Hermione immediately jumped on that new piece of information. "You mean the Black Sword?"

Raising an eyebrow at her words he immediately answers. "Those names are absolutely ridiculous. Your ministry needs to come up with better names." Seeing the girl's mouth beginning to open with another question, he cuts in. "And I'm not going to say anything else. I simply came here to apologize to Mr. Potter for attacking him a few weeks prior." Looking at the scarred teen, the man continues. "I hope I didn't scare you that bad. I also hope I can promise that no more problems will occur like that again. Especially since Kanda is now here."

Surprised by the man's sincerity, he is left gaping like a fish. "Um, thank you, sir."

"None of that 'sir' business. It makes me feel old."

With that, the Dem - Mr. Walker left the library. Unsure of what to do, Harry and Hermione sit in complete silence.

TWD-TWD-TWD

Sitting in the courtyard, Ron was expecting to have a normal day. That all went down the drain when the Black Sword entered the area.

Before Seamus made any noise, Ron had been enjoying the game. It wasn't until Seamus' shout that he realized that another figure was with them.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Looking behind him, Ron sees the Black Sword in muggle clothing, appearing to be a sleeveless top and loose pants. Somehow, both adolescent wizards thought it was a good idea to approach the man.

"Hey, you bloke there. What do you think you're doing?"

Stopping immediately, the Sword turned around to glare at them, causing the boys to stop where they stood. "What the hell do you want?"

Stupidly, Seamus decided to push forward with his idea. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're not like the rest of us, you freak. Go back to the place you belong."

His attempt to intimidate the man failed, resulting in Seamus to be picked up a foot off the ground. Ron couldn't think of anything to do except back away and pull out his wand, aiming it at the man. But before either of them could do anything, they heard a new voice.

"Kanda, knock it off! Put the student down."

Hearing the voice, only Ron turns toward the new figure. Approaching them was the White Demon. The white-haired figure quickly moved to stand between Ron and the Sword, facing his companion.

"Kanda, we are not to harm any of the students. You know that very well."

Scowling at the other, the Sword puts down Seamus, who stumbles back away from the two. Putting his wand away, Ron only stands back and watches the two interact.

"How did the brat react?"

Shrugging, the Demon just answered. "Well enough. Though I don't think he really knew how to react."

Shaking his head, the Sword begins walking off, the other following him. "Of course. These kids don't seem to have any spines at all."

Their conversation ceased as the two made their way to the lake. Seamus and Ron moved closer together, watching the two creatures depart. Looking toward Ron, Seamus just asked, "What the hell just happened?"

All the redhead could do was shrug as the others went back to what the they were doing. Pushing past the thoughts of the two strangers, Ron focuses instead on what he'd do when he got to the common room. Maybe play chess? But definitely not do the divination homework due the next day.

I would like to thank everyone for being so patient with me and my uploading. I will also say that posting schedule will remain the same, and that it is posted on my profile.

Please review, favorite, and follow if you want to keep an eye on this story or even on the rest of my stories.

Have a very pleasant rest of your week and I'll see you next Wednesday.


End file.
